Paige Michalchuk
Paige Michalchuk (born on October 25, 1988) is graduate from Degrassi Community School, and was founder (and captain) of the Spirit Squad (succeeded by Darcy Edwards). She is the sister of Dylan Michalchuk, who is two years older than her. When she was fifteen years old, she was raped by Dean Walton, and testified in the Michalchuk vs. Walton rape trial, but Dean was found not guilty. After high school, she went on to attend Banting University for the 2006–2007 school year, but dropped out in late November 2006. She was best friends with Hazel Aden. She is also friends with Ashley Kerwin, Marco Del Rossi, Jimmy Brooks, Terri MacGregor, Spinner Mason, Ellie Nash, and Craig Manning. Her enemy is Heather Sinclair. She was portrayed by Lauren Collins. Character History Background Paige was initially presented as the stereotypical Queen bee: rich, snobby, and popular. However, as the series progressed, she became a more three-dimensional character, evolving into something of a heroine. Season 1 In the third episode, Paige is shown to be the all-around queen bee of Degrassi and J.T. almost likes her instantly. Paige also quickly establishes herself as a mean girl early on in the series. Her above statement may indicate that the snobby, but secretly kind, popular girl we all know and love today may have not always been that way. Paige likes Spinner but he has a crush on Terri, which makes her jealous. When Spinner asks Terri to the dance, Ashley gives her a makeover but quickly leaves to help set up the dance preparations. Terri is unhappy with Ashley's makeover, so Paige gets her into some inappropriate and revealing clothing. She also advises her on the benefits on alcohol. Terri ends up getting drunk and making a fool of herself, so Spinner's feelings have changed. Next, Paige and Ashley vie for the attention of Toby's mom, Kate's, attention as she is a talent scout. This further displays their rivalry.They are both shocked, however when their sucking up is nothing compared to Terri's natural modeling talent. Paige is jealous once again but nonetheless congratulates her along with Ashley. Soon comes Ashley and Jimmy's 8-month anniversary, Paige encourages Ashley to have sex with Jimmy and Spinner does the same to Jimmy. Ashley at first says no but when she sees Paige kissing Jimmy for an English assignment, she changes her mind. Paige seems to get in the middle of their relationship a lot just to pressure Ashley into doing it. Ashley relays her insecurities to Jimmy, and he confirms he likes her not Paige. It is now known that Paige is jealous of Ashley's popularity. In the episode, Coming of Age, when Emma gets her first period, Paige lends her a pad. It is here that we see the first positive interacting between the two. When Ashley's dad comes to town, Paige is impressed and notes that he's cool for a parent. Ashley notes that she doesn't understand why her parents broke up when they had so much chemistry. Ashley's dad later reveals that he is gay. The next day, Ashley is upset and allows only Terri to talk to her. At lunch, Ashley is about to reveal to Terri why she's upset when Paige butts in and says that Ash's dad may be gay. Ashley thought Paige was being mean and squirted milk in her face. Paige then told Terri that she was sincerely trying to help as her older brother, Dylan, is openly gay. They reconciled. Paige also tries to take advantage of Manny at Spirit Squad, which helps her to realize who her true friends really are. She also gets into a war of words with Emma when the latter calls the squad sexist. Paige later encourages Ashley to dump Jimmy when he begins to smother her. Later, Terri and Ashley decide to team up for the school talent show under the name, "Two Girls and a Keyboard". Terri, feeling bossed around and that the act needed fun, asked Paige to join. Paige wanted to call the band "Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens" (shortened as PMS) but Ashley opted for the updated, "Three Girls and a Keyboard". Terri took Paige's side, so Ashley left the band. After being a hit at the talent show, the three girls reconciled and Ashley agreed to the name PMS and also let Terri have more of a say. In the final, Paige encourages Ashley to invite some boys to what is supposed to be a friendly get together. Soon, the party spirals out of control and Ashley consumes ecstasy. Paige asks Ashley to stop acting like a hag to which Ashley replies, "I'm not the hag, you are. In looks AND personality". Paige, disgusted, leaves the party along with everyone else (except Terri). After this, Paige becomes the most popular girl in school. Season 2 Paige, still furious over Ashley's behavior the previous school year, eventually forgives her and we learn that they have been friends since grade 2. As Terri MacGreggor and everyone else gravitates back to their old group, Ashley messes things up by accidentally insulting Terri and then accepting a date with Sean. This accidentally leads to Jimmy thinking that she wants to rekindle their relationship. Paige angrily excludes Ashley from her clique, and threatens to exclude Terri as well if she continues to be Ashley's friend. Reluctantly, Terri leaves Ashley to be with Paige and Hazel Aden. Paige triumphantly maintains her popularity. Paige also tricked Terri into believing she was dying to get out of writing an essay, but Terri found out. It was taken in reasonably good humor. J.T. wants to date Paige but she thinks she is above him. Hazel and Spinner pay her twenty bucks to go out on a date with him. She finds herself enjoying his company but has to cover it up when she runs into her friends. J.T. discovers she only did it for money and Paige says that she doesn't want to date someone younger. Feeling bad, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and they decide to be friends -- just friends. Next, when Degrassi beats rival soccer team Bardell, Spinner asks Paige out. She accepts but when she is asked by Dean Walton, who goes to Bardell, to a party, she cancels on Spinner, despite Hazel's protests. Paige flirts with Dean and another girl warns her about him, but she assumes she is jealous. When she notices Spinner and Jimmy arriving, she asks Dean to take her somewhere private. Paige was under the impression they were going to make out, but he instead rapes her. Spinner is angry about Paige's rejection, and implies she is a slut because she has been gloating to Hazel and Terri about making out with Dean. Paige, hurt, walks away only to be found by Hazel to whom she confesses she was raped. Hazel urges her to talk to the police, but Paige won't listen. The following day, Paige hears about a songwriting competition so Terri writes a song and suggests they reform PMS with Hazel replacing Ashley. However, after hearing Ashley's poem in English, she makes up with her and asks her to write a song for the band. Ironically, Ashley's song is about rape. Ashley accuses Paige of having "no emotions" but she later tells her about Dean, leading to a reconciliation. Ashley agrees not to use the song, but right before the band is about to perform in the contest, Paige recognizes Dean in the audience, and decides to sing Ashley's song after all. Dean, upset, walks out. The next day at school, Paige goes to the school counselor and seeks help, finally admitting that she had been raped. After a few months of therapy, Paige finally feels that she is ready to let it go and move on, having finally learned that she did not deserve to be raped. She then discovers that Bardell had made it into the basketball playoffs and that Dean would be coming to her school for the game. Paige tries to avoid him, but he sees her and begins taunting her. When she sees him talking to Manny, she becomes anxious and warns Manny -- having learned from the girl at the party -- only to be called jealous. She eventually breaks down and confesses to J.T. that Dean raped her. J.T. tries to beat up Dean on the basketball court, getting Dean suspended from the game. Spinner finally finds out that Paige was raped and goes after Dean himself. Paige breaks up the fight and tells Dean that she is going to press charges. At the end of the year, Spinner and Paige compete in the luau and lose. Season 3 At the beginning of the year, Paige thought her locker was undesirable so Spinner tried to get her a new one. He asked if Jimmy could swap and he agreed. On the condition that he told the whole grade that Paige controlled his life. Paige was angry with Spinner but they reconciled and hey - not every boyfriend gets you a new locker. Paige discovers that enemy Ellie Nash cuts herself, and when Ellie refuses help, Paige secretly tells the school's counselor about Ellie's problem. When Ellie overhears Paige talking to the counselor, she becomes angry at Paige until she convinces her to see the school counselor. Afterward, Ellie is thankful for what Paige did and the two become friends. Hazel is the first to notice that Terri is in an abusive relationship with Rick, and tells everyone about Terri's predicament. A couple months after their breakup, Terri gets back together with Rick and Paige is caught in the middle. Paige gets into an argument with Rick, who storms off; Terri defends him and berates Paige. Terri later ends up in the hospital in a coma because of the abuse she was still receiving from Rick, and Paige at first blames Spinner, but then blames herself. Paige then visits Terri regularly, but is distraught when Terri decides to leave Degrassi. Paige is later concerned when she lusts after her driving instructor. Hazel and Jimmy make jokes about this and Spinner gets mad. When driving in class, Spinner is short with the driving instructor and runs into a car in the parking lot. Later, she skips school with Spinner and Ashley to go and see Terri. She borrows Dylan's car. After a day of fun, Ashley reveals that she believes Degrassi is cursed so she's leaving at the end of the year. Paige and Spinner both think she's nuts. When they go to see Terri, Ashley freaks out and Paige tells her to lighten up and that everyone is hurt by what happened to Terri, not just her. Ashley decides to stay and wins third prize in an Elvis impersonation competition. Season 4 The trial doesn't get underway until season four. Dean's lawyer grills Paige with questions about how many men she had been with. Paige angrily shoots back that she was a virgin before meeting Dean and that she would not have chosen to lose her virginity to a guy she had met at a party. However, the judge reluctantly finds Dean not guilty of rape, due to the lack of witnesses and physical evidence. Therefore, the rape legally never took place. In an attempt to relieve herself of her stress from the trial, Paige attends Dylan's college party, gets drunk and flirts with several guys at the party, even though she is dating Spinner at the time. Paige tracks Spinner down and tries to sleep with him, but he refuses, which makes Paige angry. The two argue and Spinner feels that Paige would never get over the rape. Paige remains angry and depressed that no one seemed to sympathize for her. She steals Spinner's car keys, drove to the frat house where Dean is rushing and tells everyone in the house about her rape. Dean takes her outside and demands she stop telling people about it. Suddenly, he proudly admits that he did indeed rape her. He walks off, telling Paige that she should call him should she ever want to get together with him. Paige, infuriated by Dean's indifference, crashes into his car with Spinner's car. Dean calls the police on Spinner, and he is arrested. Spinner takes the punishment for Paige, but she eventually confesses to the crime. Paige apologizes for wrecking Spinner's car and begs him to take her back. He does, and Paige promises to pay for the damages to his car. After Rick returns to Degrassi, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy and Hazel try to get him kicked out, but have no avail, even after Marco and Alex talk to Mr. Raditch about how dangerous he is. Emma, trying to get in with the popular crowd, vows to help Paige get back at Rick, for Terri's sake. However, after Jay begins beating Rick up, Emma puts a stop to it, angering Paige and the others. When Rick has paint dumped on him as part of a prank, he returns to the school with a gun; he considers shooting Paige, but decides not to when she expresses her sympathies and admits that she was disgusted with the prank. Rick then goes on to shoot Paige's fellow student, Jimmy, later in the same episode. After Paige totals Spinner's car, she is forced to find a job. She tries working at The Dot, the Degrassi students' favorite hangout, but discovers that she is horrible at waitressing. She then sets out to find a new job, but, unfortunately, the only job she can find is working at the movie theater in the mall with Alex Nuñez. This irritates Paige, as she and Alex had never gotten along, and Paige feels that she was better than Alex. The two eventually warm up to each other, though, and become good friends. After Hazel informs Paige of Spinner's possible romantic involvement with Manny Santos, Paige is suspicious that Spinner no longer likes her. While working at the movie theater one day, Paige witnesses Spinner and Craig Manning getting into a fistfight over Manny. She then ends their relationship once and for all. Paige later dates Matt Oleander, a teacher's assistant at Degrassi. Paige and Matt go to great lengths to hide their relationship. One day at school, Manny catches them kissing, but doesn't say anything at first. Soon afterwards, Paige and Manny get into a verbal fight in the hall, which led to a catfight between the two after Manny kicked her in the behind. Paige retaliates by slapping her across the face and the two begin scratching and pulling each other's hair until Matt and Ms. Hatzilakos break the fight up. After he pulls her away from Paige, Manny angrily calls Matt "Mr. Pedophile", which raises suspicions, and Matt is called into the office. Paige is also called into the office, and is shocked to learn that Matt had said she was stalking him. Paige confronts Matt, but eventually agrees to go along with his story. The next day, Paige has a meeting with her teacher, Mr. Simpson, Ms. Hatzilakos and Matt. She confirms Matt's story and then says that she wants to be transferred out of his class. They refuse to let her change. Paige then says she wants to change schools. Because her school year would be lost, however, they refuse to let her do that as well. Mr. Simpson doesn't believe her, as he had overheard Hazel teasing Paige about Matt one day in class. He tells Ms. Hatzilakos, and Matt finally confesses to his relationship with Paige. Matt is expelled from school, and the couple start openly seeing each other. At the end of the season, Matt leaves Toronto for the summer, after getting a job planting trees in the Yukon. Soon after the fight, Paige makes Manny the mascot. Manny retaliates by plotting with Chantay Black and Darcy Edwards to drop Paige in a basket toss routine at the celebration for Jay and Bob. But, things go awry when Paige break her leg. Once again, Paige gets even by stripping her dress off (the same dress Paige was wearing), when Manny won homecoming queen. After Manny ran off into the washroom Paige brings the dress and pins then the two get into a heated argument but agree to end the rivalry after realizing that they were finally even. Season 5 Paige is overjoyed when Matt returns to Toronto. He meets up with Paige at a restaurant one night. Paige has high hopes that they could be together after graduation, but Matt breaks up with her; he already has a job lined up and tells Paige that he couldn't live the structured life she wanted. He gives Paige marijuana as a parting gift, but this only angers her, and she storms out of the restaurant. Alex and Paige later share the weed and both get stoned. Paige almost ruins her chances at getting into Banting University by announcing to a representative of the school at Degrassi's university fair that she was high. When Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh? premieres, Alex is excited to go. Although Paige is reluctant to go because she was cut out of the movie, Alex finally convinces her to come and enjoy time together. After the movie, Paige and Alex sneak into after-party, by pretending to be employees and a lesbian couple. Inside, they begin to dance provocatively in the middle of the floor. Jay criticizes Alex for putting on a show for everyone, but Alex replies that the night isn't about her, but that it's only about Paige. After dancing for a long time, Alex walks Paige home, and they stop by Alex's house to get shoes (as Paige left her shoes at the theatre). When they get to her house, Paige chats with Alex's mother, who mentions that Alex talks about her all the time. Later, Alex sits with Paige and begins to talk about their dancing, but is interrupted by her mother's boyfriend Chad yelling and accidentally knocking Alex over an end table. They head to Paige's house so Paige could try to aid Alex's injured arm and Alex says how good it felt to be away from the chaos of her own house. They eventually kiss. Paige is very confused, pretending it didn't happen and insisting on sleeping on the couch. The next morning, Paige refuses to talk about the kiss and says she just can't deal with what is happening. This upsets Alex, who then avoids her. In class, they agree to meet at the lane way. There, Paige says being around Alex makes her laugh; Alex says being around Paige makes her be a better person. Paige then kisses Alex, unaware that Jay is watching from a distance. After wards, Jay antagonizes Hazel by telling her what he saw. Hazel then confronts Paige, asking if she turned gay and didn't tell her. Paige is caught off-guard and says she just got caught up in the moment and Alex meant nothing to her. Alex overhears the remark and was hurt. After talking to Kevin Smith about the situation, Paige decides to stop caring about what other people thought, and pursues a relationship with Alex. She goes to Alex's apartment, and when Alex returns home, Paige asks her if she has "room for a stupid girl." Alex saying she "already had one of those." Paige then asks her if she "had room for someone who's ready to stop worrying about what other people think." She said she was wrong when she said Alex didn't mean anything to her because right now, she meant everything. They begin to date; this makes Hazel uncomfortable, but she ultimately accepts it. As graduation nears, Paige insists that Alex plan on what to do after high school. She refuses, and says that she was is on the same time table Paige was, and has to do things when they are right for her. She is unsure of what she wants to do, but decides that she wouldn't be happy following Paige to college and becoming her 'lapdog'. As the fight reaches a climax, Alex decides to break up with Paige. At the end of the graduation, Alex and Paige hug, indicating that there is no animosity between them. During the season finale, Paige and Spinner have a brief reconnection. She and Alex had broken up around the same time Spinner had broken up with Darcy, so they comfort each other and even kiss. The next night, Spinner goes to see her after reconciling with Darcy, with the intention of letting her down easy, but when they reminisce about the past, they kiss again, which eventually leads to them having sex. When Darcy finds out about it after reading Spinner's text messages, she tearfully breaks up with him. Spinner believes that Paige wants to get back together with him, but she informs him that sleeping together was just a one time thing and it was what she needed to say goodbye to Degrassi. Though upset, he ultimately accepts that there is no longer anything between them and reconciles with Darcy. Season 6 Paige has a farewell party to kick off the beginning of everyone's new lives. As the party goes on, Paige helps Marco realize that moving on isn't such a bad thing. However, soon Paige begins to crumble under the pressure of university life and has frequent panic attacks. Due to the immense amount of pressure she feels, Paige's grades begin to drop while she is at Banting. She ultimately drops out of Banting and returns home. Upon her return, Alex continually asks her why she has returned so soon. In an attempt to stop Alex from further question her, Paige kisses Alex. Paige brushes it off by saying it was only a 'good night kiss'. Later, Alex tells Paige's mother about the failing papers she found in Paige's car. Paige, angry at first, later admits to Alex she lied because she doesn't want Alex to think she is a failure. Shortly after this, Jimmy and Spinner hire Paige to be the business manager for their t-shirt company. Paige wanted to return to her pre-Banting glory and that included dating. Following Alex's advice to get out and 'play the field', Paige begins to see Ellie's ex-boyfriend, Jesse, and Spinner at the same time. As Paige develops feelings for Jesse, Spinner develops them for Paige. Eventually, Paige decides to stop seeing Spinner and continues to date Jesse, following a fight between Spinner and Jesse at the mall. Later, when Paige and the others are having drinks at the Dot, Alex and Paige get into an argument, at the end of which Alex storms out. Paige follows her out and angrily asks what is wrong, and in response, Alex kisses her and confesses that she loves her. Paige says she couldn't deal with that at the moment, and walks away, leaving Alex heartbroken. Paige then dates Jesse exclusively, after Ellie gives her 'permission' to date her ex. Soon after, however, Paige breaks up with him, telling Alex that she and Jesse have nothing in common. When Paige visits Alex at her movie theater concession job, she discovers that Alex is once again single, having broken up with Carla. Later, Paige informs Alex that she is also single, having broken up with Jesse. She admits to Alex that her life is not on track like she'd imagined it to be, but that she is happy being with Alex. Paige kisses Alex, but Alex rejects her. Confused, Paige says that she thought Alex was open to dating her again, but Alex tells her that she keeps being hot and cold, and she can't deal with it. Paige expresses her uncertainty about her sexual orientation, telling Alex that while Alex might be okay with being a lesbian, she doesn't know what she is. Alex tells Paige that she's bisexual, but Paige is reluctant to accept that; her family already has a gay child, she says, so she "has to be straight". Paige says that her family is already dealing with her dropping out of Banting, so she doesn't want to burden them with another crisis. She tells Alex that her parents expect her to give them grandchildren, and that Alex has no idea how much pressure that is on her. Alex snaps back that Paige's idea of pressure is nothing like what she has to deal with. When Paige tries to comfort her, Alex rebuffs her, saying that Paige can't both break her heart and comfort her as well. In "Don't You Want Me (Part Two)" Paige tells Alex that she truly does care about her and asks Alex to be her "sweetheart". Alex kisses her and says that the kiss is her answer. Paige is elated to be back together, and even happier to learn that Alex is supposedly quitting her job at the cocktail bar (which is a lie). She shows up at the bar with a bouquet of roses for Alex, only to discover that Alex is actually working as a stripper. She confronts Alex about it backstage, saying that she is worried about her, wondering how bad her life must be for her to stoop so low. She leaves, hurt, tossing the bouquet at Alex. Paige later meets Alex at the Dot. She is willing to wipe the slate clean and ignore Alex's stripping. She tells Alex about a job at her mother's business, but Alex turns her down, stating that she already has a job. Paige is angry and hurt that Alex is still a stripper, as it 'kills her' every night Alex is doing that. She and Alex argue, and Paige leaves angry once again, saying that she can't deal with Alex stripping. At the Degrassi Winter Dance, Paige has a friendly conversation with Spinner, who expresses disbelief that Paige is attending the dance alone. However, a moment later, Alex shows up, wearing the red dress Paige had bought her. Alex remarks that this is her first ever Degrassi dance, and Paige, still a bit hurt, makes a sarcastic remark about Alex's dress belonging on the floor at her job. However, Alex then confesses that she has given up stripping, which makes Paige happy. Paige then comforts Alex, when Alex goes on to say she has 'nothing left', telling Alex that she still has her. Paige invites Alex to dance and leads Alex onto the dance floor, where the two joyfully embrace. Season 7 Once Squatch Designs goes out of business, Paige interviews for a new job as an assistant. She's thrilled with the new job, but runs into a speed bump. Her license had expired and she wouldn't be able to renew it for at least 72 hours. Alex volunteers to be her driver, but lets Paige down when she ends up smoking pot with Jay instead of picking her up. Later that day, Alex tries to make it up to Paige by showing off one of the dresses she was given to look after, but this only causes more tension between the two. Paige has her make it up by sending VIP chocolate boxes out, but Alex decides not to do this after discovering that the chocolates cost $3000. She didn't like that Paige's job was more like being a maid. The two have a fallout at her work, where they end up breaking up. The next day, Paige packs up all of her stuff, while Alex says she'll be staying with her Mom's cousin in Ajax. Both knew it was time to parts ways, but that didn't make it any less painful for them to split up. After finding out that she'd had to work for Andrea for four years before getting a promotion, Paige decided to take a "vacation" from reality, by skipping her job and going to the movies with Marco and Ellie. However, when she decided to continue her "holiday" the next day, Marco talked with her and made her realize that even if it takes four years to stop being Andrea's assistant, it's better than four years of college. So, at the end Paige returned to work and actually gave Tobias, Andrea's boss, a good idea about how to fix some photos which made her happy, but Andrea seem to develop jelousy because of this. Paige starts dating her new roommate Griffin, and the two have sex. She later discovers that he is using an HIV cocktail, meaning that he is HIV-positive. Griffin reveals that he was born with HIV, and that all the drugs he has taken have helped. Despite his initial secrecy, Paige wants him to stay. Whether Paige herself has HIV is unknown, since they used protection, and it will take some time to get results. Paige then has her father buy her a condo which causes everyone to move out of the apartment. Season 8 Paige is telling everyone that she is a stylist but she's really working as an assistant for an actress named Hailey Montel, who is snobby, and mean to Paige. Paige gets Hailey an audition with Jason Mewes. After Hailey's audition she asks Paige to get an item that she left at the audition. Paige goes back and decides to audition for the part of Trixie. Paige ends up scoring the part in Mewsical and quits her job as Hailey's assistant. Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash come to visit her in the mansion that she got by being the lead in the movie. Fame later gets to Paige's head and she starts acting like a diva. Since she has the lead role in the movie she thinks that it should go her way or no way at all. Marco eventually tells her off about her attitude. Paige ends up slapping Marco in the face and he leaves her house in shock. This is assumed to be the end of their friendship. When she encounters Perez Hilton in downtown Hollywood he tells her, "You're only as hot as your latest scandal." She decides to strike while the iron is hot and comes up with a plan to have the media buzzing about her. The plan involves taking off her underpants in a limo outside of a Hollywood movie premiere and while on the red carpet she plans to intentionally fall down in attempt to expose her private parts. In the end she becomes Jason Mewes's assistant and helps him on the movie. Mentions In the season 10 mini, Unstoppable, Chantay mentions the time her, Darcy and Manny broke Paige's leg.﻿ Relationships * Spinner Mason ** First Relationship: *** Start Up: How Soon is Now? (220) *** Broke Up:' Islands in the Stream' (406) **** Reason: Paige was upset with the way Spinner was treating her. ** Second Relationship: *** Start Up: Love My Way (616) *** Broke Up: Love My Way (616) ****Reason: Paige chose Jesse over Spinner. * Matt Oleander ** Start Up: Bark at the Moon (413) ** Broke Up: Death of a Disco Dancer (503) *** Reason: After a long time apart from Paige, Matt finds Paige's life too structured and orderly. * Alex Nuñez ** First Relationship: *** Start Up: The Lexicon of Love (2) (512) *** Broke Up: High Fidelity (1) (518) **** Reason: Paige felt Alex had no plans for the future. ** Second Relationship: *** Start Up: Don't You Want Me? (2) (619) *** Broke Up: Love Is A Battlefield (703) **** Reason: Alex almost got Paige fired. * Jesse Stefanovic ** Start Up: Love My Way (616) ** Broke Up: Don't You Want Me? (1) (618) *** Reason: Paige believed she had nothing in common with Jesse. * Griffin Pierce-Taylor **Start Up: Talking In Your Sleep (718) **Broke Up: Sometime before Paradise City (1) (819) *** Reason: Paige moved to L.A. Trivia *She was the only one of the five original "older kids" from Season 1 to graduate from Degrassi on time (Terri transferred, Ashley took a year off, and Spinner and Jimmy were both held back). *Paige has slapped three people: Spinner, Manny, and Marco. (And Liberty Van Zandt in a Degrassi Mini). *First openly bisexual character on Degrassi. *Was the first sexual assault victim on Degrassi. *Started the Power Squad (then known as the Spirit Squad). *Usually had some kind of problem before going to a Degrassi dance (bad sunburn/tan, broken leg, etc) *Maintained Queen bee status for her entire high school career. *Had the longest rivalry in Degrassi history with Manny Santos (seasons 1- 4, a little of 5 when she kicked Manny off Spirit Squad after the topless video incident). *Paige's last name, Michalchuk, was almost always mispronounced. Quotes *"Hun" *"Guys. There's been a shooting." *"They're actually pretty great." -to Emma about boobs *Alex:[helping Paige pour nacho cheese into vat at movie theater concession stand] "You know, fake cheese is one ingredient away from being plastic."http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0172472/''Paige: "Hmm. Just like Manny Santos." *"Shoot me. Drown me in fake cheese!" *"What if Jimmy never recovers from this? What if he never walks again?" Paige to Ms. Sauve *"Actually, I'd like to answer that. That was my only experience, and I certainly would not have chosen to lose my virginity upstairs at a house party with a guy I've known for an hour! *To Terri: "Four years of high school. Will you spend them cool with us, or as a social loser outcast with her? You decide." *"Marco's not scary. Marco's afraid of bees and Heather Sinclair, not scary. Unless maybe you see her in her granny panties after gym." *Paige: "The whole world is gonna hate me if I get him fired." Marco: "You're in love. What were you supposed to do?" Paige: "Abstain from contact with male humans, seeing as how I'm Paige, the Bermuda triangle of love." *"Did that ''thing just wink at me?" -about J.T. *"Dean, I have one thing to say to you. I am coming after you, not like the mascot or Spinner. For real." *"Ninth grade, my date is orange and I'm sporting a screaming sunburn. Tenth grade, our limo driver, Jim Boy Jed the criminal, delievers us in a cop cruiser. Eleventh grade, it gets worse. Happed up on painkillers, I arrive with a date who doesn't like girls on the special bus! Hello everyone! Happy prom! This is so perfectly festive!" *"She's the devil's spawn!" -About Holly J., in the mini: Queen Bees Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Relationships Category:Female Characters Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Rape Category:Spirit Squad Captain Category:Spirit Squad Category:Student-Teacher Affair Category:Bisexuality Category:Coping Category:Drugs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:LGBT Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian Category:Sports Category:Athlete Category:Singer Category:Musician Category:Band Category:Secrets Category:Relationship Issues Category:Cheating Category:Siblings Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Sex Category:Fights Category:Catfights Category:Female